Jardin d'Eden
by Froshe
Summary: Lors d'un voyage scolaire, l'avion transportant Harry et ses amis se crashe sur une île étrange. En effet, celle-ci recueille des animaux aussi dangereux qu'immenses. Coincés sans magie, comment feront-ils pour s'en sortir alors qu'aucune solution n'est disponible ? Surtout que cette île semble disposer d'un secret qui les terrifiera tous...


**Auteur** : ... _Moi ? :D_

 **Titre** : _Jardin d'Eden_

 **Pairing** _: Haha... Mystère !_

 _ **Spoilers :** Suit les livres jusqu'au Tome 6. L'histoire se passe à la rentrée du tome 6. Fin, genre vers Octobre ?_

 **Résumé** : _Lors d'un voyage scolaire, l'avion transportant Harry et ses amis se crashe sur une île étrange. En effet, celle-ci recueille des animaux aussi dangereux qu'immenses. Coincés sans magie, comment feront-ils pour s'en sortir alors qu'aucune solution n'est disponible ? Surtout que cette île semble disposer d'un secret qui les terrifiera tous..._

 _Inspiré de Eden no Ori ainsi qu'un peu d'Hunger games II._

 **Temps de Parution** _: En ligne tous les Samedi._

* * *

Un sourire s'affichait sur son visage habituellement sombre et préoccupé. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu comme souvenir un moment aussi fantastique que celui-ci, et se promettait de s'en servir pour renforcer son Patronus. Ses yeux parcouraient l'intérieur de l'habitacle, s'attardant sur chaque visage, le gravant dans sa mémoire, observant les moindres détails. A ses côtés, Ron et Hermione étaient - encore - occupés à se chercher des poux, ce qui l'importait peu. Il savait qu'ils ne faisaient que se chercher, et que le jour où ils se trouveraient serait synonyme de couple, ce qui le fit sourire à nouveau.

Aujourd'hui, très peu de choses auraient pu détériorer son humeur, tant sa joie était contagieuse.

Poudlard avait organisé un voyage inter scolaire avec Beauxbâtons.

Pour la plupart des gens, cela semblerait normal. Voire peut-être banal, d'entendre un école annoncer une excursion. Mais là... Harry n'avait jamais voyagé. De toute sa vie, il n'avait vu que Londres, Privet Drive et Poudlard et ses alentours. Alors lorsque l'annonce avait été faîte... Son sourire avait mangé tout son visage. Depuis le début de l'année, il n'attendait que ça, que le moment où, enfin, ils partiraient. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne se plaisait pas à Poudlard, loin de là, mais visiter un autre pays, aller voir la France... Voilà qui promettait.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était dans un avion. Un oiseau de fer, comme l'appelait les sorciers... La réaction des élèves avait été parfaitement amusante, se rappela-t-il avec un sourire.

Draco avait juré sur le nom de sa famille qu'il ne mettrait jamais les pieds là-dedans, Ron était devenu vert, Lavandre Brown avait sautillé de partout, les jumelles Patil avaient pleuré... Tout le monde avait réagi différemment.

\- Hé mec !

Harry se retourna vers Ron, ses yeux exprimant une interrogation muette. Que voulait-il ?

\- Tu crois qu'on arrive dans combien de temps ? Et ça ressemblera à quoi ? T'es sûr qu'on va pas se chraser ? enchaîna son meilleur ami à toute vitesse, de toute évidence affolé.

\- On dit "crasher" Ron... s'incrusta Hermione, un sourire amusé pendu au lèvres.

\- Aucune idée, mais tu sais, tu peux toujours utiliser la magie en cas d'accident, se moqua le brun.

Le roux lui fit une grimace avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, anxieux. Il était sûr qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, c'était obligé.

\- Je ne peux pas mourir ici, je dois d'abord tuer Voldemort, plaisanta Harry. Je pense que ça ne ferait pas très bon d'apprendre ma mort par crash dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Hermione abattit son journal sur le crâne de son ami, d'un air sec.

\- Arrête de rire de ça ! Comment tu peux parler en plaisantant de ta mort ?! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Si seulement ça n'était pas pour plaisanter... les interrompit une voix familière avec un accent traînant.

Les trois se retournèrent en même temps sur leurs sièges pour fusiller du regard le blond derrière eux, qui s'était redressé.

\- Malfoy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'empressa de lancer Harry avec un ton furieux. Tu n'es pas censé rester avec les autres traîtres de Serpentard ?

\- Je m'ennuyais... soupira Draco avec hypocrisie. Je me suis donc dit qu'observer un idiot sans répartie bafouiller quand je lui parle pourrait tromper mon ennui.

\- Dégage Malfoy ! Personne ne veut de toi ici ! s'énerva Ron, les joues de plus en plus rouges.

Draco émit un petit rire amusé, comme si ce qu'il disait n'avait strictement aucune importance, ce qui semblait être le cas de son point de vue. Hermione, elle, tentait de retenir son calme, ses jointures serrant son journal devenant de plus en plus blanches.

\- Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité la Belette... Je suis aimé, Moi, susurra le blond en insistant sur le "Moi".

\- Attention aux chevilles, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner la jeune fille, prenant garde à ne pas s'énerver. Elle ne pouvait plus répondre comme avant aux insultes du Serpentard, depuis l'incident de la Bibliothèque... Qu'elle regrettait...

\- Le jour où tu seras aimé, V...Vol..Voldemort deviendra Ministre de la Magie ! bégaya le rouquin, désormais carmin.

\- Draco... Ce n'est pas parce que tu es frustré qu'on ne fasse plus attention à toi, que tu dois passer tes nerfs sur nous, voyons... répliqua Harry en même temps que son meilleur ami, d'un ton faussement compatissant.

\- Quelle répartie... Continuez comme ça, et vous pourrez vous vanter d'avoir de l'esprit. Quoi que... Le prix de ta maison toute entière ne suffirait pas à t'acheter un dictionnaire Weaslaid, rétorqua le blond toujours aussi méprisant et amusé.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de répondre à une remarque aussi abjecte et se leva brusquement.

\- Toujours en train d'étaler ta fortune Malfoy ? Peut-être est-ce parce que tu n'as rien d'autre pour toi à part de l'argent ? Nous, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un dictionnaire pour être intelligents, c'est naturel. Désolée pour toi, c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas apprendre dans les livres ! s'exclama-t-elle en haussant le ton au fur et à mesure de ses phrases. Maintenant dégage, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! conclut-elle en hurlant.

Evidemment son hurlement eut pour seul mérite de faire s'approcher Snape, de faire sourire d'autant plus Draco et d'attirer l'attention de tous les élèves sur elle et les trois garçons.

\- Vous avez déjà eu un avertissement sévère Miss-je-sais-tout, évitez de vous faire encore plus remarquer. 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour cet éclat de bruit... Désagréable. Potter et Weasley, vous n'étiez pas en reste, bien que je pense que votre arrogance Potter, y joue quelque chose. 20 points en moins.

\- Mais... tenta de protester Harry, outré.

\- Chacun, rajouta Snape avec un air satisfait sur le visage. Mr Malfoy, inutile de vous attarder, vos camarades vous attendent. Ne vous laissez pas toucher par leurs remarques dépourvues d'intellect.

\- J'y compte bien, professeur, approuva Draco, réjoui.

Tandis que l'insupportable Maître des Potions tournait les talons afin d'aller rejoindre sa place, Draco derrière lui, le silence se rétablit peu à peu dans le cockpit. Hermione échangea un regard désolé avec Harry et Ron, tandis que ceux-ci se morfondaient. Déjà que la coupe des Rouges et Ors n'était que très peu remplie...Voilà qui n'allait pas ravir les autres.

Au moment où elle allait s'excuser d'avoir une nouvelle fois perdu son calme, une main se posa sur son épaule, la forçant à se tourner du côté couloir. En effet, elle s'était assise de façon à pouvoir sortir très rapidement pour aller chercher quelque chose, tandis que Ron s'était installé entre elle et Harry.

\- On sait ce que t'allait dire Mione. T'excuses pas, cette sale fouine finira bien par recevoir ce qu'elle mérite, la réconforta le nouveau venu.

\- Fred ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?! Vous avez quitté Poudlard !

Ledit Fred explosa de rire, bientôt suivi par son jumeau qui fit son apparition à ses côtés. Ron pendant ce temps ouvrait et fermait la bouche à la façon d'un poisson rouge, tandis qu'Hermione et Harry étaient interloqués. Comment étaient-ils venus ? Georges résolut immédiatement la question, en sortant une sorte de badge de sa poche droite et en l'exhibant fièrement.

\- Accompagnateurs des Sixièmes années de Poudlard, annoncèrent-ils tous les deux d'une seule voix, en imitant grossièrement Percy.

\- M..Mais ! J'étais pas au courant ! s'indigna leur frère cadet.

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un clin d'oeil malicieux avant de se pencher pour frapper sur le haut du crâne de Ron. Celui-ci se dégagea rapidement, rouge de honte et de colère.

\- On a pensé... commença Fred.

\- ... Que ce serait plus drôle... continua l'autre.

\- ... De te faire la surprise ! terminèrent-ils en même temps.

Harry se redressa sur son siège, un air joyeux inscrit sur le visage. Voilà qui lui ferait oublier la rencontre avec Malfoy Jr.

\- C'est génial ! Mais qui va gérer votre boutique ?

Réalisant ce que venait de dire Harry, Hermione se retourna vers eux, arborrant un air à chemin entre perplexe et enchantée. Il avait raison ! Comment allaient-ils faire ? Leur boutique n'était pas assez connue pour engager quelqu'un !

\- On ne vous a pas dit ? Fred t'es sûr qu'on l'a pas dit ?

\- Je crois que si. Ils sont au courant normalement ! affirma Georges.

\- De quoi ? demandèrent en choeur les membres du Trio d'Or, comme on les appelait.

Fred se contenta d'esquisser un sourire mystérieux, en faisant mine de se demander si ça valait vraiment la peine de leur dire. Son frère l'imita immédiatement en expliquant que ce n'était pas important et qu'ils sauraient plus tard. Hermione les fusilla du regard immédiatement.

\- Vous n'allez pas faire ça !

Ils rirent de plus belle avec un air qui ne présageait rien de bon, et se contentèrent de s'éclipser sans aucune discrétion, laissant les trois autres dans une curiosité maladive.

\- Je me demande bien dans combien de temps, on arrive, marmonna Ron, toujours aussi grincheux.

Hermione soupira en lui demandant d'arrêter de se plaindre une bonne fois pour toute, mais intérieurement, elle voulait savoir elle aussi. Elle avait comme une sorte de pressentiment négatif et leva les yeux au ciel, en marmonnant une énième fois pourquoi leurs baguettes avaient-elles été confisquées. Bien sûr, elle connaissait la réponse.

" Ne pas perturber le vol avec des ondes magiques est primordial, voilà pourquoi nous perquisitionnons vos baguettes. N'ayez aucune crainte, elles seront envoyés par hibou à Beauxbâtons, et vous les récupèrerez en arrivant " avait annoncé McGonnagal d'un air sec.

Aucun élève n'avait été en mesure d'en garder une seule sur soi, le Ministère ayant approuvé cette décision. Même Malfoy n'avait pas pu faire jouer ses relations pour avoir le privilège de garder sa baguette, ce qui avait bien fait sourire les autres maisons. Mais, elle-même était légèrement inquiète. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cette impression d'insécurité, ce sentiment que quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose de terrifiant, quelque chose de bien plus imposant qu'eux, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais maîtriser.

Elle se leva, décidant d'aller voir Luna. Voilà qui lui changerait sans conteste les idées, et qui l'amuserait. Oh, elle aimait bien Luna, ses idées étranges et son attitude, son aptitude à remonter le moral de chaque personne. Mais certaines de ses élucubrations qui n'avaient aucune preuve, avaient le mérite de lui taper sur le système.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit aussitôt Harry en la voyant se lever.

Entendant l'étonnement de son meilleur ami, Ron leva aussitôt ses yeux sur Hermione, déjà presque sortie de son siège. Elle s'empressa de les rassurer en leur décochant un sourire.

\- Rien d'important, je voulais aller rendre visite à Luna.

Ron haussa un sourcil perplexe.

\- Loufoca ? Pourquoi tu voudrais aller voir Loufoca ?

Hermione asséna de nouveau un coup de magasine sur son front, une expression furieuse sur le visage. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait se comporter comme ça. Après tout ce que Luna avait fait pour eux au ministère l'année passée... Surtout que lui aurait dû savoir mieux que personne ce que ça faisait de se faire victimiser.

Elle s'écarta le plus rapidement possible et remonta l'allée, tandis qu'Harry soupirait.

\- T'a vraiment foiré là, Ron.

Elle secoua la tête tout en arpentant le couloir. Pas un seul serpentard n'avait intérêt à lui chercher des noises en cet instant, sinon magie ou non, elle se chargerait de lui régler son compte. Une léger tremblement parcourut l'avion, qu'elle ne perçut pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Cependant les autres avaient remarqués et le silence ambiant de l'avion se chargea de murmures chargés d'angoisse.

\- Ce n'est qu'un trou d'air !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- C'est normal.

Au bout d'une minute, le calme se rétablit dans un chuchotement rassuré. Ce n'était rien d'important, juste une légère secousse, se réconfortèrent les élèves. Pendant ce temps, Hermione remontait toujours le long de l'avion. C'est vraiment grand... se dit-elle. En même temps, il devait y avoir plus de trois cents personnes.

Elle fit apparaître une grimace sur son visage en réalisant qu'elle s'approchait de la rangée des Serpentard. Elle les détestait tous, eux et leur mépris pour les nés moldus. Sang de bourbes rectifia-t-elle intérieurement dégoûtée. Comment pouvait-on dire que le sang de quelqu'un était sale ? C'était inhumain...

Soudain une violente secousse saisit l'avion le faisant tomber en chute libre.

Les affaires volaient dans tous les sens, les gens hurlaient et étaient précipités de leurs sièges et propulsés sur les parois, un vent surgi d'on ne sait où faisait voler les cheveux et glacer le sang.

Elle sentit que l'avion amorçait une descente en piqué, et chuta dangereusement vers l'avant, certaine de se retrouver le crâne explosé sur quelque siège. Elle entendait vaguement les professeurs crier de se calmer, les élèves hurler de frayeur. La lumière s'éteignit d'un coup tandis que certaines personnes tentaient d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers le hublot. Rien. Que du noir. Du Noir. Toujours du Noir.

Une main la rattrapa de justesse tandis qu'elle dévalait le long du couloir en pente. Elle s'agrippa comme elle pouvait à cette main ayant jailli de nulle part et tenta de se mettre debout. Le propriétaire de la main la redressa tandis qu'elle tombait sur lui à nouveau. Il poussa un grognement qui l'empêcha de le reconnaître grâce au son de sa voix.

\- Assis-toi ! grogna-t-il de nouveau d'une voix rauque, méconnaissable.

Les hurlements persistaient, et la sensation de tomber se faisait de plus en plus présente, le vent sifflant à ses oreilles tandis qu'un bruit strident se faisait entendre. Les larmes dégoulinaient le long de ses joues, tandis qu'elle se répétait inlassablement qu'elle allait mourir ici. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas mourir dans un accident d'avion ! Son pressentiment se vérifiait à présent tandis qu'elle pleurait.

Une main passa dans ses cheveux. Elle reconnut au toucher la main de son sauveur et elle la serra contre elle, tout en sanglotant. Des masques tombèrent subitement du plafond et elle entendit des gens se pousser sans aucune gêne pour en récupérer le plus possible. Elle avait envie de hurler à son tour. Pourquoi... Pourquoi...

Son sauveur lui passa un masque avant de s'en mettre un également. Elle le savait grâce à son ouïe, l'avion étant plongé dans les ténèbres.

Nous sommes des sorciers ! Nous avons de la magie ! Pourquoi... Pourquoi nous avoir pris nos baguettes ?!

\- Nos baguettes ! Sauvez- nous ! A l'aide ! Au secours ! s'égosillaient les passagers de l'avion.

La terreur changeait les personnes, les faisant se battre afin de se préserver. Comment ? Ils ne savaient pas. Mais ils voulaient vivre ! Ils voulaient vivre ! Ils étaient trop jeunes pour mourir ! Ils ne pouvaient pas... Non !

\- MAIS ARRÊTEZ ! ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS BATTRE ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Hermione, bouleversée. Ce n'était que dans un cas pareil qu'on savait à quoi ressemblaient vraiment les gens.

Horribles... Horribles...

\- Chut, chut, la rassura le jeune homme qui la tenait serrée contre lui. Sa voix n'était qu'un léger murmure. Calmes-toi, ça va aller... ça va aller.

Elle avait envie de le frapper, de lui demander comment est-ce que cela pourrait bien se passer ? Etait-il inconscient ? Ne fait-il pas attention aux hurlements de peur, de douleur, de haine ? Elle se demandait où étaient les professeurs... Personne n'avait donc gardé sa baguette ?! Personne ?! Elle regrettait tellement. Elle regrettait d'avoir obéi aveuglement comme d'habitude, d'avoir eu une telle confiance.

Une telle pression. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un manège à sensation forte et que sa ceinture venait de se briser. Elle allait mourir.

Elle se répétait ces paroles, y croyant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Tant de choses qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire... Avouer à Ron qu'elle l'aimait. Ron !

Ron, Fred, Georges, Luna ! Harry ! Ils allaient tous mourir...

Elle eut un hoquet et un fou rire nerveux. Ses nerfs craquaient. Voldemort n'aurait pas raison d'eux finalement, un avion s'en était chargé. Elle entendit le sifflement de l'air avant de sentir le coup.

Elle pressa sa main sur sa joue, coupée net dans son rire. Il... Son sauveur l'avait frappée ?

\- Calmes-toi ! lui ordonna-t-il. Paniquer ne servira à rien. Accroches-toi, tu n'es pas encore morte.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à se baisser, l'imitant et ils s'accroupirent tous les deux en se protégeant la nuque. Ils n'étaient pas encore passés de vie à trépas, et il ferait tout pour qu'ils restent en vie. Tout.

Le sifflement de l'air se fit plus fort, plus insistant, et il lui intima de se recroqueviller en recouvrant de ses bras sa nuque et ses oreilles. Il en fit autant en priant. Il n'avait jamais été croyant en Dieu, où il ne savait quoi, mais là il avait désespérément besoin d'aide.

Pitié... Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été quelqu'un de bon, mais laissez-nous vivre, se mit-il à penser en positionnant la fille à ses côtés pour qu'elle mette sa tête entre ses genoux. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était mais en la sentant glisser, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

Il entendit plus que ne sentit le choc de la terre avec l'appareil et son corps ainsi que celui de la fille furent projetés dans les airs. Il sombra alors dans l'inconscience, tandis qu'il se répétait une seule phrase.

 _" J'aurais dû lui dire !"_

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Et qui est cette personne ? :D

D'ailleurs, s'il vous plait, si vous lisez, répondez à cette question ci-dessous, j'en ai vraiment besoin x')

 _ **Qui doit rester en vie pour vous ?**_

 _Ps : Review ? :D_


End file.
